


Afraid

by BooknerdMiss



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Author continues to fail at tagging, Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Hints of M/M pairing, M/M, Noogies, Not Beta Read, Rise!Bashing, Souji's a good friend, Yosuke shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooknerdMiss/pseuds/BooknerdMiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji tells Naoto not to be afraid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first ever (and as of now, only) Persona 4 story that I wrote. It is a few years old and it was written for my friend's birthday. He enjoyed it, so I hope that you do as well.

**Afraid**

“Wow, Kanji! You’re amazing!”

She gnashed her teeth, desperately trying to keep from rolling her eyes as the voice echoed around her. For some reason, Rise’s voice was even more grating than usual today. She was coming close to her wit’s end and she only hoped that they stopped going through the dungeon soon before she lost her cool. 

Rise squealed as Kanji killed the last remaining shadow and Naoto’s grip clenched harshly around the hilt of her gun. “Good job, everyone,” Souji piped up suddenly, gazing at the three that had come into the dungeon with him. “Why don’t we call it a day?” 

“You sure, partner?” Yosuke asked, flipping his kunai and nearly dropping it. A light, embarrassed blush dusted his cheeks, but he hurried on to cover up the slip. “I’m sure we can all go a few more floors.” 

Souji’s eyes swept over his party, grey eyes lingering on Naoto for a second longer than the others. “We made good progress today,” he said with a slight smile. “Let’s go home.” 

“Sounds good, senpai,” Kanji grinned, rolling his shoulder. 

“What?” Yosuke laughed as Souji pulled a Goho-M from his pocket. “Got a hot date with your knitting needle tonight?” 

“I oughta -!” Kanji yelled, shaking his fist and hurtling after Yosuke, who ran off laughing. Chie rolled her eyes at the group that had just appeared outside of the dungeon. 

“What did he do now?” she asked.  
Souji shook his head, smiling fondly at the two that were chasing each other around in circles, Teddie cheering them on. “Don’t worry about it,” he said. 

“Senpai!” Rise crowed, hurtling towards the older student and latching onto his arm. Naoto watched as Yosuke’s brown eyes narrowed in distaste, his steps slowing enough to let Kanji catch up and tackle him to the ground. 

“Alright, Kanji!” Teddie cheered, throwing his arms up in the air as the bleached blonde rubbed his knuckles along Yosuke’s head. The auburn haired teen groaned and thrashed under him, trying to flip the heavier boy off. Yukiko held her stomach in one of her uproarious laughing fits. 

“Should we head to the entrance?” Rise asked, squeezing Souji’s arm tightly. 

Souji nodded. “Yes.” Kanji nodded at their leader and stood from his seat on top of Yosuke, offering a hand and helping to haul the older student up when it was clasped.

The group made the trek back to the entrance, talking loudly. Only Naoto stayed relatively quiet, observing her group of friends closely. Teddie was walking in between Chie and Yukiko, spouting ridiculous pick up lines and causing the future manager of the Amagi Inn to crack up with giggles while Chie shook her head in exasperation. Yosuke was walking with Kanji, the two recapping the fights that had taken place that day, even as the music loving student glanced back at Souji every few moments before darting his eyes away. Their leader was stuck in the back with Rise still clinging to his arm. Every time he saw his friend look back at him, he tried to pull himself free from the idol, but she refused to let go. Naoto hid a smirk, even as her own irritation with the girl continued to grow.

“Whooo!” Chie said, bouncing from foot to foot in front of the stack of TVs. “How about some steak?” 

“Oh!” Rise gasped, finally releasing Souji’s arm and rushing forward. “Let’s go to Souzai Daigaku!” 

“I was thinking about Aiya,” Kanji said before the three of them disappeared back to Inaba. Teddie hurried after them and Yosuke turned to look over his shoulder before stepping through. 

“Going home?” he questioned. 

Souji nodded. “After I take care of something,” he responded. “I’ll call you later.” 

“Alright, partner. See ya, Naoto-kun.” He waved to the two still standing on the platform before stepping through to Junes. 

“Naoto,” Souji called, watching as the girl stepped up to the stack of TVs. The detective paused and turned back around to face him. “Are you busy right now?” 

“Not at all, senpai,” Naoto responded. 

Souji gave a small smile. “Let’s go to the river.”

\--

\--

The two settled down at their usual table, sitting across from each other in companionable silence. Night was falling steadily around them, a light breeze sweeping over them from the banks of the Samegawa. Naoto peered curiously at the grey eyed male slouched across from her, eyes slightly shadowed underneath the brim of her hat.

“I wanted to talk to you,” Souji said, feeling her gaze on him. 

“Has something happened with the case?” Naoto asked, her shoulders tensing in worry. 

Souji shook his head. “No, nothing like that,” he reassured. “I just wanted to ask you what was wrong.” 

Naoto frowned. “What are you talking about?” 

“You were tense this afternoon,” Souji said, his voice gentle. “Did something happen?” 

Naoto blinked, stunned. She couldn’t believe that he had noticed that something was off about her; she thought that she had done a better job at hiding it. “How did . . .?” she started, shaking her head slowly. “No. I guess I should not be surprised. You are our leader, after all.” 

Another small smile graced Souji’s lips, unseen by the younger as she was staring down at the table. “Tell me what’s wrong,” Souji commanded gently. 

Naoto shook her head again, a self deprecating laugh escaping her lips. “Nothing,” she muttered. “Nothing is wrong.” 

“Naoto . . .” 

“Ridiculous,” she continued. “How could I be so ridiculous?” 

“It isn’t ridiculous, Naoto,” Souji interrupted her. 

“Senpai,” Naoto said, looking up at him through her lashes. “I can’t be involved in something as nonsensical as this.” 

“Your feelings are not nonsensical,” Souji said. “It’s alright to feel this way.”

She raised a hand to her hat. “I’ve never . . .” 

“Don’t be afraid,” he soothed. She dropped her hand and looked up at him, an incredulous look stamped across her features. He nodded firmly.

“Don’t be afraid,” Naoto repeated softly, brow furrowed in confusion. 

Souji nodded again before standing from the picnic table. “It’s getting late,” he said, glancing around. It was nearly completely dark, the stars twinkling in the black sky and clouds rolling in the distance. “I’ll walk you home.” 

The journey to Naoto’s house was quiet, the girl lost in her thoughts and Souji staying silent, letting her think. Once they reached the gate that surrounded her home, she turned to look at the teen accompanying her. “Thank you for walking me home,” she said. “I’ll see you later.” 

“Remember,” Souji called as she headed for the front door. “Don’t be afraid.”

Naoto smiled lightly, turning around to look at him once again. “And you, senpai,” she said. “You shouldn’t be afraid, either.” A flush crossed Souji’s cheeks, but he nodded in agreement and waved as she slipped inside.

\--

\--

The bell reverberated through the school, signaling the end of classes for the day. Students piled quickly out of their classrooms, grateful to be done and desperate to get home. Naoto’s heart thundered wildly in her chest as she made her way down to the shoe lockers, where Kanji was sitting on the step and slipping into his boots.

“K-Kanji-kun,” she stuttered, grasping the brim of her hat. 

The blonde glanced over his shoulder at who had spoken to him, a blush flaring up as he saw who it was. “Yo, Naoto,” he said, standing. “What’s up?” 

“Can I speak with you for a moment?” the detective asked. “Please?” 

“’Course,” he said. 

Naoto gave a little smile. “Thank you,” she said. She stepped over to her own locker, grabbed her shoes and slipped into them quickly. “Shall we go to the river?” 

“Yeah,” Kanji agreed. “That sounds good.”

\--

\--

“So uh . . . is there somethin’ ya needed?” Kanji asked curiously, peeking from the corner of his eye at the girl that sat next to him at the picnic table.

“Kanji-kun,” she began, folding her hands together on her lap for a moment before releasing them and placing them on her knees. “This . . . this is very difficult for me to say. But I must.” 

“Naoto, is -,” 

“Kanji-kun,” she continued over the male’s words. “I have discovered something these past few weeks. Something that concerns you. And the feelings that I have for you.” Kanji stayed quiet and Naoto continued, her cheeks flushing and her heart tap dancing in her chest. 

She opened her mouth a few times to continue, but each time it seemed that her throat closed up and prevented her from speaking. Her hands clenched into fists as she became frustrated with herself. Souji had told her not to be afraid. Why couldn’t she do this?

“Naoto,” Kanji said suddenly, quietly. She turned her head slightly to look at him. His face was flushed, his eyes downcast, but the corner of his lips were tilted up in a smile. “I get it,” he said. He glanced up at her and his dark eyes were warm. “I like ya, too.” 

“Kanji-kun. . .” she whispered, eyes wide. He reached out and placed one of his large hands timidly on top of her fists. She smiled and the two sat quietly for awhile, content to be with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Comments and kudos are very much appreciated.


End file.
